carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Glitchhunter09
Welcome Hi, welcome to Carnivores Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Betterpoacher.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dinoguy1000 (Talk) 08:10, December 21, 2011 Hey glitchhunter09,I watch your videos at YouTube and their great!!! I hope You leave a message to me I used to watch alien dinosaur hunter's videos infact he told there your friends with you Paraceratherium and page names It would have been nice if you hadn't implied I'd get emotional over renaming the page. I understand why you think what you do about the article's name, honestly, but this is something I've put a fair bit of thought into. It boils down to where we want to draw the line, with a few possibilities based on exactly how the name in question is wrong, but they all end up having the same problem: how to handle cases where a name changes between games. This happens for Tyrannosaurus, which changes from that in Carnivores to T-Rex in C2 and C:DH, Moschops, which changes from that in C1 to Moshops in C2 and back in C:DH, Gallimimus, which changes to that in C:DH from Galimimus in C1 and C2, and Pachycephalosaurus, which changes to that in C:DH from Pachycephallosaurus in C1. Now, an argument can be made that Paraceratherium is a special case, in that Tatem have acknowledged that the correct scientific name is different from the name they used in-game but stated that they don't intend to change it, but from a casual reader's perspective, it's completely arbitrary: to understand the significance to it, you need to see that Tatem have said they aren't going to change it. In addition - and I do know that this is a somewhat weaker reason - Wikipedia's policy is to use the current scientific name for extinct animals, even where those animals have been known under another name, and even where they have been previously classified under different names; this is seen with, for example, Brontosaurus, which redirects to Apatosaurus (or, for a more relevant example, Indricotherium, which redirects to Paraceratherium). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 09:26, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :We're not wikipedia though. (thank god) And actually, a while back I talked to Nadia about names being spelled wrong and such (such as the case of Archaeopteryx being spelled "achaeopterics".) She said that Tatem considers it to be the canon spelling for the FMM-UV 32 version. I'm assuming they've established some kind of Dinohunt corp canon for the names being different so that they don't have to change the name. And keep in mind that these are Alien dinosaurs, so even though they reflect a creature on earth, they aren't said creatures and DinoHunt Corp could theoretically name them whatever they wanted. Just something to think about. There are some inconsistencies such as Moschops. Poor excuse, I know. But for now, it's fine as paraceratherium and I'm sorry about the "throwing a fit thing". Glitchhunter09 (talk) 17:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::The problem, though, is the inconsistency: names have been changed between games, including several names being corrected in the move from C1/C2 to C:DH. I'm not questioning that you talked to Nadia and got that answer, nor am I saying that Tatem will renege on that position. It just makes things easier for us to have the articles at the scientifically recognized names. There are redirects in place from all the in-game names (see for example Galimimus, Moshops, Archeopterics, etc.), so that shouldn't be a problem for anyone looking for a particular page. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 23:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC)